Blood Bonds: Time Is Of The Essence
by chaos daughter saori
Summary: When Joey finds out he has twin cousins Domino City Japan is turned upside down. They go to him and his family and find more than they bargined for when there past comes rushing to meet them. OcDuke OcMarik JoeyMai TeaYami
1. Bullet Holes

Chapter 1 Bullet Holes

She raced down the narrow alleyways her heart racing as the rain pelted on her back. Her breathing began to become labored as she tried to tug her sister behind her. "DEMI! Don't you dare stop now!" She yelled behind her.

Demeter's lungs began to burn as she forced one foot after another the constant pounding of feet on the pavement. She watched as her sister Eris raced ahead, normally by now she would of thrown in the towel and let the men chasing her have their way. Eris would not let that happen. Demeter, or to her Demi was her only friend left in the world. Demeter watched her sister run, she always had admired the way her sister never gave up. Eris long hair flowed down her shoulders now completly drenched. A voice rather close behind her yelled "There right ahead. Get the Millenium Items!"

All of a sudden Demeter felt a harsh tug on her arm as her twin pulled her in to a dark alleyway the first thing she did was drag her behind a dumpster and put a cold hand over her mouth. As hard as she tried Demeter couldn't still her breathing, she wasn't used to this kind of thing. Life wasn't fair for her, not even able to get over their parents deaths before some pshycos were chasing them down. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she was reminded of only moments earlier.

Demeter walked into the Wheeler family mansion. "MOM! DAD! Guess what? Mr. Jackson loved the outfit I designed!" She strolled into the kitchen and threw down her art portfolio on the marble counter tops. She raised an eyebrow surprised her mom hadn't come down to dote upon her. "Must be in the shower." she mumbled. Looking at her reflection in the refrige. Her dark brown hair was angled to be short in the front while longer in the back. She really enjoyed this new style, at least it was different from her sisters. No more worring about being mixed up with Eris. Though it wasn't as if she minded, but Eris wasn't to fond of it. She looked in her own green eyes, as she went to pull the door open.

Suddenly a vase crashing was heard upstairs. "MA?" She yelled slamming the door. It was very unlike her mother to be clumsy. "You okay?" ... No Response.

Demeter tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, as she walked carefully into the hall. "Mom..." She asked softer something was deffinately wrong. There was a shuffle upstairs and then it was completely silent. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach as she began to ascend the stairs. Her hand on the mahogany rail steadied her. Reaching the top of the stairs she paused. The hallway leading to the bedrooms was dark and it looked suddenly to her like it went on forever. Listening intently she waited for any indication that her mom was in one of the many rooms on the second floor.

'This is silly why am I so nervous? It's just mom or one of the maids moving around up here.' Rallying her self she crept silently toward the first door. Her parents room. She stopped with her hand resting on the door knob suddenly wishing she had waited for Eris to come home. With a slight tremor in her hand she turned it slowly opening the door quietly. The room was almost pitch black except for a small light on the bedside table.

Stepping in she closed the door behind her with a creek that had her wincing in spite of herself. The water in her parents joint bathroom was running she realised with a relieved sigh. All that drama for nothing. "Mommy?" She called in an annoyed voice walking to the door and ripping it open quickly. The room was so full of steam she could barely see at first until her eyes adjusted to it. All around the tiny circular room aroma therapy candles were lite filling the room with the fragrance of jasmin and citrus.

The huge bathtub which was placed in the middle of the room grabbed her attention. Her stomache gave an unpleasant jolt as she saw the drawn curtain. Her mother never drew the curtains. She always kept them open and as a little girl she would sneek in and sit at her mothers side while she sat in the bubbles just talking. And sometimes Eris would come with her but not any more. Eris hadn't come with her in a long time.

As a little kid Demeter had always loved the shower curtain it was so cute with it's little fishes lining the sides of it. Belatedly she noticed her hands were shaking as she reached up to pull aside the shower curtains. Lying in the tub was her worst fear realized. Her mother lay at the bottom blood seeping from both of her wrists the water was now blood red. She screamed in agony, How could her mother do this to herself? She quickly knelt next to the tub "MOM!" She grabbed her body and tried to lift her out of the water. She was soaking wet. Blood stained her once white shirt as she struggled with the body. Though she tugged as hard as she could the body barely budged, hot tears rolled down her face as she let go. There was a loud splash as her mother returned to the position she had died in, she sobbed loudly knowing fate had, had its way with her. Despite the cold truth she searched for the nonexistant pulse.

Demeter stood quickly wringing her hands at her sides. "911." she gasped backing up quickly. She ran towards the hallway phone her breathing laybored in panic.

"DEMETER!" Her gaze quickly shifted as she looked to see her father running to her. "My baby girl." he said in a relieved rush. He enveloped her in his reassuring arms, "Where is Eris!"

She looked into her father's fearful eyes. "Daddy what's happening!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Find Eris then you and her take the Emergency money and fly to Domino City Japan! Do you understand me!"

The tears wouldn't stop as she tried to take in this new information. "Dad why? Mom's dead!"

He shook her gently. "I know! I have a brother in Japan you have a cousin named Joey Wheeler. Okay? Find him they will take care of you!"

Demeters voice raised as she began to become hysterical. "WHY!"

"GO!" he yelled as he pushed her in the direction of the steps. She took the steps two at a time as a man's voice was heard in the backround. "Times up old man! Either you hand over the earrings and the bracelet or you'll end up like your pretty little wife. Ya know we had a lot of fun with her before she died!" He laughed maliciously.

"Fuck you." was all her father said as he faced his death with dignity.

The burly man just grinned, " Ahahah. Wrong answer." and with that he shot him in the heart.

Demeters fingers unlocked the lock quickly as the man turned to see her. "There's another one!" He screamed. A shot was fired off as she ran for cover. As soon as she hit the pavement she slammed into Eris. "Damn it! WHO THE FUCK? Uh.. Demi?"

"RUN!" was all she could yell as a bullet rang off a nearby lamppost. Eris needed no more warning. Growing up in NewYork taught her one valueble lesson Time Is Of The Essence.

And that brought them to now. The men ran past, one of them yelled along the lines of "We cant let them escape." As soon as the last man was gone. Eris smirked, "They may be thugs but they sure were asses." She then turned to her sister. "So what did ya do steal some coke? Ya know if ya wanted it that bad ya should of asked me. At least I wouldn't get caught."

Demeter looked at her hands woefully.

Eris's eyebrow furrowed in worry. "What happened Demi?"

"Mom's dead..."

Well what did you think? In the next chapter it will beguin with yu-gi-oh there will be romance. Joey is with Mai, Tea is with Yami, and The Twins will be with two other guys. HAha, but we're not telling you who! Okay so review!

**trunksgirl & Hearts Corruption**


	2. Relations?

Chapter 2 Relations?

Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan were all heading home from another long day at school. Joey brushed a hand through his shaggy brownish blonde hair. "Hey, yuge?"

The smaller tri-colored headed boy looked up, "Yeah Joey?"

"Well I uh, was wondering. What are we gonna do now. Since battle city's done with?"

Tristen raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Since when do you care Joey?"

"I don know..." He blushed lightly hoping no one would notice, but of course to his dismay Tea did.

"OH I KNOW!" Tea exclaimed. Joey slumped his head in defeat. "JOEY you miss Mai!"

Of course Joey being the type of person he is had to adamantly deny it. "Wha? No way! I wouldn't miss her!"

Tristen grinned automatically knowing Tea had hit a sore spot. "Yeah, Suurree. What ever you say Joey."

"Ahh, Shadap!"

Yugi laughed, "Hey guys guess what? Isis told me that her and Malik are going to stay here a while longer until they at least are sure that Marik is long gone."

"That's Awesome!" Tea declared a little too happily. "I really like Isis and I'm sure Malik is a really nice person too!"

"Right..." said Tristen, "I personally don't like him."

"Me neither." answered Joey. 'Not only did he hurt me but he hurt Mai and that is inexcusable.' Thought Joey. Yugi decided he wasn't going to voice his opinion on the matter. He rarely did.

They rounded the corner to Joey's house; it was a run down trailer the outside paint chipped. The tool shed had begun to rust, and the lawn looked as though it hadn't been mowed in months. He was ashamed to be even connected to the place let alone live there. He wanted so bad on the outside to fix it up, but on the inside he just didn't have the energy. Sure his friends had tried to help him out, but he couldn't let them. Lately he had been working part-time at a small pizza joint just to make ends meet. Not to mention he had sunken into a deep depression ever since Serenity and Mai left him. 'Me and dad, just like the good ole days' he thought sarcastically. He put on a fake smile "Well I gotta go guys, have fun at the game shop."

Yugi looked up worriedly, "Are you sure you don't want to come? We're going to rent a movie."

Joey felt another stab to his heart. No one knew about his part-time job yet and that was the last thing he wanted them to know. He didn't want a pity party. "Yep I'm positive, you know me I'm going to take a nice long nap."

Yugi looked doubtful, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys."

"Later Joey!"

He watched as they left down the street. Try as he might he hadn't been able to squash the lonely feeling in his stomach. He walked up to the mail box and took out today's mail. As he walked into the house he quickly flicked through all of the bills. Which knowing his dad he would have to pay them. Sometimes he wondered if it would really be that bad without electricity. Then he wouldn't have to worry about the cable. This brought a small smile to his face, yeah like that would ever happen.

All of the sudden one of the letters caught his eye. It was addressed to his father, not a bill or a collection notice for once but an actual letter. It was from New York City. 'New York?' He thought, 'Who in the world would wanna talk to my dad? We have family in New York don't we?' He could faintly remember some family but when ever he went to see them he had to sneak out with his mother. That is until his father caught her, then the visits promptly stopped. 'But, I thought dad's family hates him?' He threw the pile of mail on the counter and quietly put the letter addressed to his father in his pocket.

He glanced over at his father's prone form lying in front of the television to make sure he hadn't seen him take it. Joey grabbed his coat off the nearby coat rack which also had his work hat and apron. "I'm going to work." he said to the lump on the couch. "WORK. Ya know where people get money? To pay for BILLS." His father looked up at him his eyes blood shot as always. "DON'T YU TALK TO ME hiccup LIKE THA BOY!" His word all slurred together.

"Whatever." Joey retorted slamming the door behind him. Now it was time for him to begin his long trek to work. But a small smirk curved on his lips. "At least I have something to entertain me." he muttered going for the letter in his pocket.

Mouto Game Shop

Yugi, Tea, and Tristen had all just arrived at the Mouto game shop to see a full house. "Wow," Tea exclaimed, "What's with all the people Yugi?"

Yugi looked up; he was just as surprised as Tea was. Usually the game shop had one or two customers but there had to at least be 30 packed into the small hut. "I don't know Tea... Why don't you guys start up the movie without me?"

Tristen looked at him oddly, "Yeah, sure. Try to hurry though." He and Tea disappeared into the upstairs half of the game shop. He felt weird... a feeling had begun in the pit of his stomach.

Yami took that moment to pipe up. _"Is something wrong Hikari?"_

Yugi frowned, _"To be quite honest I'm not really sure."_

"_Is there anything you would like to tell me?"_

Yugi sighed heavily, _"No. Sorry Yami but I'd like to figure this out for myself..."_

"_I understand." _Was all he replied but Yugi could tell from his answer that he didn't. He brushed a hand through his hair, as he attempted to make his way to the counter.

Finally when he reached his destination his grandfather popped his head up over the counter top. "Yugi! Boy am I glad to see you! It's insane tonight. Not that I'm surprised with everything that had just happened!"

Yugi walked behind the counter as his Grandfather just finished ringing up another customer. "Have a nice day." Solomon said kindly at the mans retreating form.

"Grandpa what are you talking about?" Yugi asked quietly.

The older man turned to look at him. "You mean you don't know? I would of figure you would be one of the first ones notified. Being the champ and all."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You can't mean another tournament!"

Solomon's eyes sparkled. "BINGO!" He guffawed at Yugi's expression.

"That's not possible. How could Kaiba organize another tournament this soon?"

"Kaibas not the only one in the world with money my boy." He answered focusing his attention to the next kid in line.

"Who?"

"Some new guy. Probably doesn't even know a flip about duel monsters. You can tell because he said anyone is allowed to compete. This new one is going to be an all out free for all. The only rule he did specify was that if you are beaten twice you are automatically disqualified." He replied flippantly.

"Really?" Could this of been the foreboding feeling? He wasn't sure but he was damned if he wasn't going to find out! "I've got to go tell the others!" She yelled running upstairs.

Solomon watched him leave, "Ah, youth…. Wait a minute! I NEED HELP!"

Somewhere Else

The engines roared underneath them as the giant passenger jet began its landing sequence. Eris looked down at her watch, the digital numbers clearly said, "4:37" 'That's a lot later than when we started out...' She glanced beside her at her sleeping sibling. After prying the whole story from Demeter she had promptly fallen fast asleep. Crying had always warned her sister out.

Eris on the other had, sat there starring blankly at the seat in front of her. She couldn't seem to care less. Sure you may think she's so cold hearted, but saying that would just prove you didn't know the whole story. Eris was what her parents called the "Dud" of the twins, "The Delinquent." As if they hadn't drove her to that point.

She ground her teeth restraining her anger everyone always loved Demi more. Demi was the sweet one, the obedient one, the dependable one. Eris on the other hand was the shit underneath their shoes. Though she wasn't angry at Demi, not at all. Her parents were the one's who had ostracized her, they were the ones who claimed she wasn't worthy of the Wheeler name.

For what reason you might ask? The answer is quite simple. She was born first, thus inheriting all of her grandparent's money. She didn't ask for it her parents did, and that was the sole reason the didn't inherit it and she did. That was when a few attempts on her life began, how come she was blamed when her Aunt had gotten in the way!

The family had been shattered even more, at her father's younger sister's death. This had caused an all out war between her father and his older brother.

Why was she then cast out? 'Why the hell am I thinking about this? At a time like this.' And now her and Demi were on a wild adventure to find her Uncle and his son… what's his face. Oh yeah Joey. "This is retarded." She muttered as she went to shake Demi awake. They had a long day ahead of them…

Responses

JoeyxMai – ah, a Joey and Mai fan then you'll like it. As soon as Mai shows up there will be a lot of cute scenes between them. Until then he's going to fawn over her like there's no tomorrow! Haha.

Minako-chan – It's really nice to hear from you! I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks!

Kyo'sbaby – Gasp! What do you mean you don't know a lot about Yu-gi-oh! I'll have to educate you. Haha. Thanks for the review!

P.S. Does anyone know if Joey's dad has a name? I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Please review!

Trunksgirl


	3. Papa's Pizza Sandwiches

**Chapter 3**

**A.N. Hey guys trunksgirl and Hearts Corruption here we just wanted to write a quick disclaimer first. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, we have no clue what Joey's dad's name is so from now on were calling him Andrew. **

****

Dear Andrew,

**Andrew I know we haven't spoken in a long time... but a matter of grave importance has come up and I feel that our long standing feud must end. I know I haven't always played the role of older brother to you, and I deeply regret it. **

**But by the blood that bonds us together I pray that you may head my last request. If this letter has reached you that means that Lillian and I are dead. Our daughter's Demeter and Eris the last heir's to the family's riches, have now been orphaned. You are the only one I trust enough to protect them. Please I beg of you do not fail me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Adrian Wheeler.**

**Joey's mouth gapped open in total shock. Dead? His aunt and uncle were dead? And his two cousins were orphans? His mind automatically reached back in his memories for his most recent picture of them. The last he had seen of them had been on their seventh birthday. His mother had taken him and Serenity to see them. They had been so cute and carefree. The four of them had played tag and ate cake all day. That was one of the happiest memories of his childhood he could recall. But then his father had come. Yelling and screaming he had wrenched Serenity away from Demeter. All the crying and screaming had brought their parents and his mother outside. His father had been so furious, that was the last time he had seen them. His favorite cousins. **

**He paused...wait a minute. Fortune? I haven't seen them in ten whole years. What if they were spoiled rotten preppy girls? His family couldn't afford that. Family ha, rather how could he afford it? **

**He watched as the cozy little pizza joint came into view. Joey wrapped the green apron around his waist and put the hat on his head. Across it, it read "Papa's Pizza Joint." (The name was courtesy of Hearts Corruption.) How long do I have, before they show up? There's no way they will want to stay in the trailer...**

**The back door to the Pizza place swung open with a bang, "THERE YOU ARE WHEELER! YOU'RE LATE! GET IN HERE NOW!"**

**1 hour later**

**A yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of the pizza joint. Two girls jumped out lugging heavy bags with them. They both had their long hair tied up into identical pony tails. In fact everything about them was identical except for their cloths. The slightly taller girl was wearing Black cargo pants and a black fishnet shirt with the words Dead Men tell no tales on it. The shorter girl had on a purple baby doll tee with sparkly purple stars down the front. She also had on a short denim skirt with pleats in the front. They said something to the driver before stepping away, and faster then they could even blink he had driven away.**

"**Bastard." Eris swore under her breath as she turned with a sigh to contemplate the little building in front of them.**

"**It's ... homey ..." Demeter tried looking at the slightly run down but well kept for the most part, building. **

**Eris rolled her eyes, "and that bastard said this was the best place for miles. That would probably be because this IS the only place for miles!"**

**Demi pointed to a road farther from them, "well there's Domino City over there so ... what do ya wanna do hitch hike into town?" She walked over to the road and in an exaggerated manner she prepared to stick her leg out in front of an oncoming car.**

"**Demi!" Eris cried pulling her sister back onto the sidewalk as the car rolled by the driver screaming at her from inside, "they don't mean to stick your leg out in front of an oncoming car you idiot!"**

"**Well they do it in the movies. And besides he's driving on the wrong side of the freakin road!"**

**Eris sighed and shook her head, "it's just book smarts, she's got no common sense," she mumbled.**

"**I heard that Eris!" **

"**Well good you were meant to!"**

"**Meannie!"**

"**Whatever."**

**The two sisters continued squabbling till they came inside and Eris ignoring the hostess stalked straight in and sat at a booth in the non-smoking section. The place was small and Demi had been right when she said it was homey. It had a mom and pop quality to it and most of it's clientele were frequent customers. It was cute just the type of place you saw in one of Demi's romance movies.**

"**I hate cute." Eris scowled brushing a bang of dark brown hair out of her eyes irritably. She hadn't had much sleep on the plane Demi had been tossing and turning the whole time, and her thoughts were to crowded with information.**

"**What was that Eris?"**

"**Nothing Demi."**

"**Oh okay then. How are we going to find this Joey kid? It's been so long I hardly remember him. What if he's ugly?"**

"**Uhh does it really matter?" Eris asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Of course it matter's if he's ugly that means we'll look ugly to. Ugly by association ya know." **

"**Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you. This must be some cosmic joke by God to torment me."**

"**Hardy har har Eris. Seriously what are we gonna do?"**

"**Shut up! We'll figure it out." Eris snapped turning her attention back to the menu, "do they have anything in this place that doesn't start with Papa? Look at this Papa's iced tea, Papa's pizza sandwich. What the hell is a pizza sandwich? And who does this Papa think he is? God?"**

**Suddenly a voice interrupted Eris rant on Papa.**

"**Hi welcome to Papa's Pizza my name is Joey I'll be your server today can I get you anything to drink?"**

**Demi blinked at the blonde haired man standing in front of the table, "wow you said that without pausing for air once."**

"**What?"**

"**Ignore her she's delusional. So can I get a Bud Light?" Eris asked folding her menu back to look at the drinks.**

"**Hold on Er ... Oww!" She cried shooting Eris an annoyed look as she felt the throbbing pain in her foot.**

"**Can I see some id lady?"**

"**No. Why do you not trust me? Do I seem like a liar to you? Huh do I blondie do I?"**

"**Umm well I," Joey trailed off not really knowing what to say. No one had ever told him no before. "It's a mandatory thing."**

"**Soo you don't trust me?" Eris frowned crossing her arms.**

"**Oh Eris this guy looks awfully familiar. Have you beaten him up before?"**

"**No you moron," Eris said smacking her sister upside the head, "this is the first time we've been to frickin Japan."**

"**Oh yeah."**

"**But he does look familiar."**

**Joey looks at them strangely. "Are you guys twins?"**

"**Wow your soo smart, how ever did you guess?" Demeter smirked.**

"**It couldn't be cause were identical could it?" Eris said sarcastically.**

**Joey sweat drops looking sheepish "umm about those drinks."**

"**Hey wait," Eris said staring at Joey oddly, "your name wouldn't happen to be Wheeler would it?"**

"**Uhh yeah it is how did you guess? Was it my famous dueling abilities. Don't tell me you saw my beautiful mug plastered across the t.V."**

"**No." Demeter tried but they had gotten him started and once he's started he'll never stop.**

"**Yes getting second in Duelist Kingdom was a hard thing indeed. And being one of the Battle City finalists was quit an achievement."**

"**I can't believe I'm related to such a loser," Eris scoffed looking him up and down.**

"**What are you talking about?" Joey cried looking a little sick.**

"**Joey!" Demeter cried eyes wide as she jumped up and glomped Joey in a huge hug her scream attracting all eyes in the place.**

"**Uhh Demeter ... Eris?" Joey tried in confusion.**

"**Bingo!"**

"**So I guess I can get that Bud Light now huh?"**

"**Joey! You've gotten so cute!" Demeter cut in grabbing one of Joey's cheeks and pinching them hard. "And your so smart, sharp as a tack this one."**

"**What the hell?" Joey cried. **

"**How much is your autograph worth?"**

"**Not as much as mine is," Eris informed them getting a scowl from Joey.**

"**Why would yours be worth anything?"**

"**Well she did win the American championship twice in a row." Demeter pointed out thoughtfully.**

"**Oh." Joey deadpanned.**

**Awhile later and a couple a pizza sandwiches after the three were ready to leave when Joey got off at 10:00. Soon they began the trek to Joey's home.**

****

A.N- The next chapter will have a lot more of Yugi and the gang. Oh and sorry if Japan seems more like America. It tends to happen when your American and living in America. 

**This is Hearts Corruption saying good day and good night. Oh yeah trunksgirl says bye to. **


	4. My Goodies

Blood Bonds

First of all neither of us own it, if you thought we did your psycho.

Chapter 4 - My Goodies  


"So is your house somewhere in this country?" Demeter questioned falling down in the dirt with an exaggerated sigh.

"Uh yeah why?" Joey frowned feeling a headache coming on, he just couldn't wait to see their reactions when they saw his house.

"Cause my feet hurt. And I'm sooo tired!" Demeter whined putting a hand to her head and fake swooning.

"Oh shut up ya frickin whiner!" Eris snapped kicking the nearest rock at her sisters head.

Demeter stood up with a flash rubbing the bump forming on her head. Then whispering into Joey's ear, "Eris gets grumpy late at night."

"I do not." Eris muttered. "Joey, what have you been up to lately?" Eris asked clearly just trying to make conversation. Joey could tell she was awkward.

"Eh? Uh, not much, ya know dueling in battle city and all that." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I heard you won some championships?"

"Yeah, But the people in America are amateurs compared to some of the competition over here. I had been planning to make a visit down here for a while, I never had the chance."

"That sucks." He looked over to see Demeter standing practically on top of him. "How come you don't duel?"

They both watched as Demeter seems to think it over, "I just have never had really any desire to I suppose... I've always been really into fashion."

Joey nodded at that, "Oh yeah you would like my friend, Mai. She's a fashion expert!"

Demeter raised a brow at that, "Oh yeah, your right I would like to meet her."

He frowned, "Well uh, she's kinda on uh, a trip. But she'll be back soon."

Eris watched as they began walking into a rougher part of town entering in to a trailer park. (Dammit, if I would of know they were low on cash I wouldn't of bugged him. God, I can't very well say never mind.) Her shoulders sagged a bit more as she picked up the pace so she wasn't lagging as far behind.

A dog howled near by as a baby began to cry, looking over to see Demeter was totally oblivious to all of her surroundings. Soon the three teens had reached a small run down but surprisingly well cared for trailer.

"Well," Joey blushed refusing to look at them as he gestured with one arm at the tiny trailer that had been his home for as long as he really could remember or cared to for that matter. "This is the Wheeler estates ladies I hope you enjoy your stay and have a nice day."

Demeter burst out with nervous laughter as she took Joey's hand and tugged him inside, chatting about how she knew the most fabulous decorator. Eris stood outside for a few minutes staring after them. Demeter had taken that better then she had thought she would. The girl had grown up with money so she wasn't used to doing without it. Shaking her head and allowing one of her rare smiles to show on her face she stepped inside closing the door behind her. It was going to be a long year.

The next Day

"Joey! Joey! Come on Joe wake up it's time for school!" Tristan yelled banging on Joey's door impatiently as he Yugi and Tea stood outside, the other two looking distinctly uneasy with their surroundings.

"Tristan! Don't yell like that you'll wake up Joey's dad." Tea admonished him quietly.

"But were going to be late Tea!" Tristan cried moving to pound on the door again but his hand only encountered air as the door had been opened sometime during his rant about being late.

A girl with long dark hair stood there glaring at him one hand still on the door knob. What surprised Tristan and the others the most was that she was wearing the standard uniform for boys at Domino High, and she was clearly a girl judging from the way her shirt fit in the front.

"If you don't stop looking at me there I'll kick your ass." She growled cracking her knuckles ominously.

"Excuse me?" Tea cried looking affronted, "You shouldn't say that it's mean."

Eris paused as if in deep thought, "Yeah I suppose I shouldn't of killed that guy either huh?"

"Wh-what?" Tristan stammered tugging on his collar nervously as he backed up into a confused and slightly scared Yugi.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Joey asked walking up to stand next to Eris fixing his tie as best he could.

"Oh nothing your friend was just trying to stare at my goodies." Eris muttered turning to go back into the house to grab her bag and her sister too while she was at it, Demi was not an early riser.

"WHAT? TRISTAN THAT"S MY COUSIN YOUR STARING AT!"

"What no Joey I didn't mean to she just answered the door and she was there and I mean she was wow uh I'm not helping myself am I?" Tristan stuttered moving to try and hide behind Tea.

"Why you-"

"JOEY!" A singsong voice called as the dark haired girl from before danced into the room like she was on a permanent sugar high.

"How did you change so fast?" Tristan questioned eyes wide as he took in the now properly dressed girl in front of him.

Demeter hearing the new voice peeked around Joey's shoulder to gawk at the three standing outside. Her eyes landing on a confused Tristan and an even more confused Yugi before sliding back to Tristan and lighting up considerably.

"Hey your cute!" She cried pushing Joey out of the way to stand fully in the doorway.

"Wait but you just yelled at me!" Tristan said looking to Yugi for confirmation.

"Yelled? Me? I have no idea what your talking about. I'd never yell at such a cutie." She winked flirtatiously at him blowing him a kiss which had both him and Yugi blushing and Joey frowning dangerously.

"There you are you bum." Eris said stalking up behind to give Demeter a smack on her head. "Didn't you say you'd stop eating so many pixie sticks before school."

"Hmm. I don't think so." Demeter said latching onto Tristan's arm and staring up at him adoringly.

Tristan smirked attempting to smooth down his uh triangular uh hair (HC-got ya didn't we?).

"Wait there's two of you?" Tea frowned looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh wow we have a smart one right here." Eris smirked giving Tea a jaunty little salute that turned into a rather offensive gesture when she wasn't looking.

"Uh yeah their twins." Joey said rubbing his temples they'd only been here for like a night and he was already developing a permanent migraine.

"Twins?" Yugi echoed looking like he was feeling a bit queasy.

Eris frowned thoughtfully at Yugi making him gulp loudly and take a step back.

"Yugi Motou right?"

"Yeah." Yugi smiled albeit a bit unsurely taking the offered hand she presented him with.

"Eris Wheeler."

"Oh the famous duelist from America. Your Joey's cousin?" Yugi said excitedly. "Are you here for the new tournament?"

"What? What new tournament?" Joey questioned.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Yugi asked then proceeded to tell him exactly what his grandfather had told him, Tristan and Tea.

"God! Not more dueling! Why does the world hate me!" Demeter cried over dramatically.

"That's okay babe I don't duel either so you and I can hang out together." Tristan said trying and failing to be smooth.

Demeter stopped took one look at his hair and stepped quickly away from him with a pointed look, "Uh sorry but I haven't had THAT many pixie sticks yet hun."

The distant sound of bells ringing caught Tea's attention and she turned frantically to Yugi.

"Oh no were going to be late! I've never been late a day in my life! I can't be late today." Tea cried grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him along after her.

Everyone else was left to stare after the rapidly disappearing pair in wonder and one in disgust.

Eris shook her head muttering something along the lines of "people like her make me sick."

AN: Hey well that was chapter 4! Aren't you guys proud of us for getting that out? Hope you liked it and review.


End file.
